


[Podfic] That Time Matatabi Changed History by Being Curious

by SectorDweller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Matatabi clan, Mysterious disappearances, Paying attention to how Madara is pronounced, The voice guy has an accent, Voice guy has an accent, then promptly forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectorDweller/pseuds/SectorDweller





	[Podfic] That Time Matatabi Changed History by Being Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Time Matatabi Changed History by Being Curious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513118) by [Foodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon). 

A giant kitty takes matters into her own paws.

It can be downloaded [here](https://archive.org/details/thattimematatabichangedhistorybybeingcurious).


End file.
